A conveyance device that can convey a non-self-propelled conveyance truck loaded with a conveyance object along a conveyance route including a curved route and can form a floor continuous with the conveyance truck on an entire or a part of the conveyance route has the following constitution. Four truck bodies (a first truck body 1A, a second truck body 1B, a first connecting truck body 2A and a second connecting truck body 2B) are connected with each other with the truck bodies being capable of curving so as to constitute a conveyance truck 1. A plurality of conveyance trucks 1 is connected by a connecting unit C so as to form a conveyance truck group A, a conveyance object W is supported by the first truck body 1A, and upper surfaces of the truck bodies 1A and 1B and upper surfaces of the connecting truck bodies 2A and 2B are on the same horizontal plane (see Patent Document 1).
Further, as the conveyance device, there exists a conveyance device having the following constitution. Supporting elements 2 whose both front and rear end surfaces in a conveyance direction are arc-shaped protrusions in plan view, and intermediate elements 8 whose both front and rear end surfaces in the conveyance direction are arc-shaped recesses in plan view are disposed alternately and are connected with them being capable of curving so as to form an assembly/conveyance belt 1 that circulates along a closed route. The supporting elements 2 support a conveyance object, and upper surfaces of the supporting elements 2 and upper surfaces of the intermediate elements 8 are on an approximately same horizontal plane (see Patent Document 2).